Nani Mokupuni
by Meg Moore
Summary: A writer and his muse get away from it all, Hawaiian style. Season 5, pre-Watershed.
1. Chapter 1

**Day One**

They sat quietly next each other in their first class seats, settling in as the flight attendants went through their pre-flight rituals. He, in the window seat; she, next to the aisle. Carry ons? Stowed. Belts? Fastened. Reading material? Prepped. Electronic devices? Fully charged and set to airplane mode.

"Did you know that they have found crazy amounts of bacteria on airplane seats and trays?" Castle commented randomly. Kate looked over and could see he was already white-knuckling the armrests. The plane hadn't even begun to move away from the gate, and yet his nervousness was radiating off of him in almost visible waves.

He was nervous; take off always made him nervous. That feeling of borderline weightlessness as the giant bird lifted from the earth into the sky, when one's stomach dropped down to their lower extremities, and the average layperson marveled at how such a heavy contraption could hold itself airborne. He'd had the mechanics of it explained to him before, on more than one occasion in fact, but physics simply wasn't his wheelhouse. He just knew the plane flew, and got him from point A to point B. He didn't have to understand it for it to work. And he didn't have to like it either.

"Seriously, they've found some really disgusting stuff. Like MRSA and bodily fluids and fecal material and…"

"CASTLE!" Kate snapped, and he clammed up instantly, suddenly aware of his irrational babbling. She wasn't actually angry at him; she understood his flying phobia and sympathized. But seeing as she didn't have any antibacterial wipes on-hand, she really didn't want to focus on the griminess of her current accommodations. She was tempted to point out how much nicer first class was when contrasted with coach, but she knew the comparison would be lost on him. Castle's wealth had enabled him to travel this way for ages. It was _her_ who wasn't used to the nicer digs. But she was working on it, working on accepting his generosity and his grand displays. It wasn't easy; she would always be an independent soul by nature, but she also understood that he made these gestures with the purest of intentions, an attempt to show his love and gratitude to those who meant the most to him. And she knew she was one of those people to him.

"Listen. I get that you're nervous. I know that you always get this way before takeoff. But for God's sake, can we _please_ stop talking about bacteria? I'm feeling kind-of grossed out by the whole topic." Kate tried to soothe him as best she could, but she couldn't take this line of conversation anymore.

Castle looked at her from the corner of his eye and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry! Sorry. I...I just hate takeoff. The anticipation is the worst."

She reached for his hand and clasped it tightly in hers, smiling at him in a placating way. "I know you do. If it makes you feel any better, you can hold my hand, okay? We'll be airborne before you know it."

At that moment, the flight attendant approached and offered each of them a flute of champagne. Yet another perk of first class, Kate thought. Castle happily took two glasses from his tray and passed one to Kate.

"May I get anything else for either of you before takeoff, Mr. and Mrs. Castle?" the attendant asked.

Castle visibly flinched, looking to Kate for her reaction to being referred to as his wife. _Perhaps the term is a bit premature, _he thought_, but since I already have the ring sitting in a drawer at home, one day - _one day!_ - she _will_ be Mrs. Richard Castle if I have anything to say about it…_

Kate, ever the vision of grace, beat him to the reactionary punch, though. "Not right now, but keep the champagne coming. We're on vacation, after all." With that, she slyly winked at Castle, while the attendant chuckled and excused himself. She gave him a wide, easy smile, the kind he was used to seeing on those lazy Sundays when she wasn't on-call; when they had the time to sleep in, laze around the loft, make decadent breakfasts that rushed weekday mornings didn't allow for, eventually wandering back to bed to make love and take extended naps together. Heavenly days, those were. He got lost for a moment, just looking at her, trying to rein in his excitement at being on vacation with her.

Vacation. _With_ _Kate._

She took her glass and raised it to Castle's. "Here's to ten amazing days in paradise."

Castle snapped out of his reverie, moving his glass to clink against Kate's. "I will definitely drink to that, thankyouverymuch…" he breathed, instantly feeling more at ease knowing they had days and days of relaxing Hawaiian bliss awaiting them.

They had started discussing this vacation about three months prior. It was shortly after their second run-in with Senator Bracken that Castle had suggested a get-away of epic proportions. At first, the planning began as a diversion to help her to escape from the burden that case had placed upon her shoulders, but it had turned serious rather quickly. Castle mused that their one-year anniversary was in three short months, and that he'd like to do something special to commemorate that unforgettable night when she showed up at his doorstep, soaked and vulnerable and _ready_. He had only fallen harder since then.

Kate, for her part, had to fight her knee-jerk reaction to turn down his offer to whisk her away to remote locations and spoil her rotten. Her first thought, of course, was "No no no, I can't do that." But when she truly took the time to mull Castle's suggestion over, she thought, "Wait…why not? Why can't I? We deserve a break. It's time for us to take this plunge." She had inwardly grinned at her own personal growth, her ability to let go, be taken care of, be loved by this man. In the end, it wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be. Hell...the planning had actually turned out to be fun.

Finally, the door was closed and the plane began to move back from the gate. Castle twitched and grabbed Kate's forearm in a panic, but quickly regained his wits, lowered his hand to hers, and held it tightly as they continued to push back. He wished his weakness wasn't quite so apparent, but if the last year had taught him anything about Kate Beckett, it was that she didn't mind his quirks and foibles. She embraced him, all of him, in all of his ridiculous glory.

His eyes slipped shut and he sipped the champagne as the plane taxied to the runway. He felt her slender fingers entwined with his, drawing strength from the simple gesture. She made no move to pull away; she knew that she served as an anchor to him in this moment. It was the least she could do.

Soon enough, their flutes were collected and their plane was next up for departure, and they sped down the tarmac on their way to being airborne. The takeoff ended up being surprisingly smooth, and Castle couldn't help but hope that it would bode well for the remainder of the trip. Of course, they had been on short getaways together; up to the Hamptons for a long weekend here and there, the ski trip that ended early when broken bones intervened. But ten days? This was going to be a test of their compatibility and patience, to be sure. He wasn't worried, per se, but he was…okay, he was a _little_ worried. He knew he could happily spend every waking moment with Kate, but she was a different story. She needed her space, and while he had gotten better at picking up on her cues, he still struggled to curb his childlike exuberance around her sometimes, occasionally drawing her ire. She was truly unlike any woman he had ever been in a relationship with, but he was getting better at reading her, distinguishing her moods, and backing off when it was called for. However, no amount of chastising from Kate could have dampened his excitement for this trip, and luckily, she indulged his enthusiasm. The truth was that she was _just_ as thrilled as he.

When he could feel the plane leveling out, he opened his eyes again, first looking at their tangled fingers, then looking up to her serene face as she gazed at him, waiting out his panicked state. Grateful for her lack of teasing, he leaned in and stole a quick, sweet kiss from her soft lips. As their smiling mouths brushed against the other's, he breathed out, "Maui, here we come."

* * *

They kept themselves busy for the long flight to the west coast: after fifteen levels of Cut the Rope, four magazines, a botched attempt by Castle to purchase several outlandishly expensive and totally unneeded items from the Sky Mall catalog, three chapters of Stephen King's "11/22/63", one movie (Argo), a heated discussion on the finer points of winning roshambo, and several glasses of champagne later, they landed for their brief layover in San Francisco.

Castle was already beginning to bemoan the fact that he had passed on the Caribbean as a destination. _We__ would have been there by now_, he told himself. There was another five hours of flying ahead of them, and the thought of yet another takeoff, paired with the mind-numbing dullness of air travel had him pouting as they trekked to the gate where they were going catch their connecting flight.

Kate, on the other hand, bounded forward with limitless energy, bouncing on her toes and smiling liberally. She was suddenly wishing they had made arrangements to stay over in San Francisco for a few days. Her days at Stanford had been tragically brief, but she had had the chance to spend several long days exploring the city with classmates, and while she would always consider herself a New York City girl through-and-through, she had a soft spot for the City by the Bay.

"You know, Castle," Kate started as they stepped onto an escalator, "the next time we find ourselves on the West Coast, we should make a point of spending some time here in the Bay Area. You know, check out San Francisco, go to Berkeley and Napa, maybe head down to the beach, like Carmel or Monterey, for a few days…"

She stopped short when she looked down to Castle, standing several steps below her and staring openly at her with what could only be described as love and awe shining from his eyes. He looked like he was in a trance.

"Castle…what it is?"

He snapped out of it. "Nothing. No, really. I just…I just like hearing you talk about future plans. Feels good." He shrugged and gave her a crooked grin. "I'd love to come back to San Francisco with you. I love it here."

She grinned as well and dipped her head shyly, and then looked up just in time to see the escalator was coming to an end. She gracefully stepped off and waited for Castle, who stumbled for a moment on his exit. She smiled at him…adorable even when being klutzy.

"C'mon, you," she murmured, tilting her head in the direction of their gate. "Let's go catch our plane."

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" came the typical smart-ass response.

* * *

Their plane finally touched down at the Kahului Airport around four in the afternoon local time. Castle had spent the last few moments of their descent checking out Haleakala from his window, the massive volcanic crater that had, in large part, formed the island.

"Kate. _Kate_! Check it out! The mountain is so tall you can't see the peak, it's above the cloud layer! That thing is huge! I'm so stoked that we made plans to visit there…" Castle continued to ramble on about his research on the crater, and Kate had to admit that his childlike enthusiasm was infectious. They were well matched in regard to their adventurous spirit. They planned to see as much of the island as they could, interspersed with plenty of lazy days doing a whole lot of nothing as well.

Being in first class, they disembarked first, and made quick work of gathering their luggage and picking up their rental car. Castle had insisted on renting a four-wheel drive vehicle so that they could tackle the road to Hana and beyond. They knew it was forbidden by the rental companies to travel the wild, unpaved portions of the road, but they weren't going to let that stop them. They ended up with a sporty red Jeep Liberty that looked like it had taken a beating from past drivers. According to the rental company, that was just part-and-parcel of driving on the islands.

Castle jumped in the driver's seat while Kate fiddled with the map application on her iPhone to find the best way to get to the house they rented in Kaanapali on the western side of the island. She also Googled local grocery stores so they could stock up on supplies, and checked out restaurants in the area for dinner that night. They were both pretty pooped from their travels, and she was confident neither would want to cook. Castle looked to her then, prompting her for the directions.

"Well, it's kind of six of one half a dozen of the other," she started. "So between the airport and Kaanapali is this big ol' mountain. You can go to the north or south to get to the other side, but there is no direct route." They simultaneously looked up through the windshield and could see the actual mountain in question, Puu Kukui, directly in front of them. It's lush, green mountainsides towered dramatically into the sky, again covered with a thick layer of clouds that looked like snow white cotton batting that got snagged on the jagged mountaintop as it tried to pass overhead.

"So, north or south? Wanna flip a coin?" Castle asked, and she could tell he was being serious about the coin toss.

Kate examined the map for another moment before she came to a decision. "Let's go south. Those roads look more direct and suited for travel, and I don't know about you, but I just want to get there and settle in. We can take the northern route around another day."

"Excellent choice, milady," Castle intoned.

Kate rolled her eyes expertly but smiled simultaneously. "Just drive the damn car, Castle."

* * *

It was going on seven by the time they pulled up to the house. They had stopped at a local sushi place for dinner on the way (which had some of _the_ most amazing sashimi), and then loaded up on the food supplies before making their way to the house. When they had begun to plan the trip several months prior, they had decided almost immediately upon a private residence for their living arrangements. As lovely as the accommodations and amenities of a five-star hotel had sounded, they opted for the privacy of a house, with the intention of preparing most of their own meals and christening every horizontal surface they could find. Castle didn't need any more convincing than that and set about finding the perfect place.

Castle had made the majority of the travel reservations, but he had consulted with Kate on most every detail; it was her vacation too, after all. They had of course seen pictures of the house online, but in the end, nothing could compare to actually _being_ here, taking in the white two-story Colonial with cornflower blue shutters in the fading light of the day. The beautifully manicured garden surrounding the house sported a plethora of vegetation that was foreign to them: dramatic birds of paradise; bushes overflowing with giant hibiscus blooms; fragrant plumeria trees of white and yellow or pink and orange; and bougainvillea in every shade of the rainbow, exploding from every corner of the garden. Kate could see from this vantage point that the shore was not far away, probably a walk of only a two or three minutes. It was just…beautiful. Gorgeous. Paradise. And so different from the concrete and metal jungle that was Manahattan. She suddenly marveled at the fact that she had fought the idea of this trip at all. _Silly, stubborn woman_, she mused silently.

Kate walked to the edge of the property, demarcated with plush, green waist-high shrubbery, and stood looking toward the sun, sinking lower in the sky by the moment. In no time, she felt Castle's warmth at her back, wrapping his arms around her front, their fingers tangling until they couldn't tell where one started and the other ended. He squeezed her tightly within his arms, and she sighed contentedly. She was wearing flats for their travel today, so their height difference was emphasized. He leaned down to press several soft kisses to her shoulder and neck before laying his cheek to the top of her head. She smelled terrific, he thought, even after a day of travel.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he murmured.

Kate frowned and thought for a moment. "Honestly? I wasn't thinking about anything of significance. I just allowed myself to go…blank, I guess. Taking it all in, you know?"

Castle smiled into her hair and said, "Yeah, yeah I do know. You know, Beckett, you're allowed to shut down here. You're on vacation." He whispered that last part into her ear as though it was a secret that needed protecting.

She chuckled and tilted her head just enough to capture his lips with hers. They just stood there for a moment, lips touching softly, breath mingling. When they pulled back to rest their foreheads together, Kate could suddenly feel Castle's body tense up against hers.

"What is it?" she asked, genuinely concern.

"The ice cream is melting in the car!" Castle looked panicked.

Kate smiled and shook her head as they unlaced their arms, and she gestured toward the car. "C'mon. Let's unload, shall we?" She patted his bottom to get him moving, and he looked back at her with a ridiculously scandalized look on his face.

They had noticed the homeowner's car in the driveway as they pulled up a few moments before. They had called Mike during dinner to let him know that they would be arriving at the house within the next hour or so. He told them that he would be there when they arrived to give them the grand tour, and to open up some windows and turn on ceiling fans to get the air circulating. It wasn't terribly humid out today, but enough so that the still air in the closed-up house would have been stifling. Mike was nothing if not a good host.

As they approached the front porch with grocery bags in their arms, Mike ran onto the porch and greeted them with a boisterous "Aloha!" and a big white smile on his very tan face. Between the three of them, they made short order of unloading the food and luggage. Kate popped the few frozen and refrigerated items into their appropriate storage places, and then Mike led them on a tour of the property. The house itself was lovely. There were four bedrooms upstairs, while a great room, a den, and a large, well-appointed kitchen dominated the lower level. The grounds were plush and immaculate, with a two-person hammock strung between two sturdy palms and a private Jacuzzi in the back yard surrounded by enough greenery to frustrate even the most determined peeping Tom. Mike made a thinly-veiled joke about the two lovebirds skinny-dipping, but they just gave him a set of Cheshire grins, knowing that when it came to them, it wasn't really a joke at all. He then guided them around to the front of the house to show them where the path down to the beach was.

Mike, again being a good host, made himself scarce after about a half-hour. He had hosted enough couples and newlyweds over the years to know that while they appreciated his attention, they didn't appreciate it for long. He said his goodbyes to the attractive couple with assurances that if they needed anything, he was only a phone call away. He sped away down the long driveway in his open Wrangler, his arm waving frantically to say farewell.

When he was out of sight, Castle turned to Kate and said, "Fancy a walk down to the beach? The sun should be setting soon."

Kate's type A personality screamed at her to stay and unpack fully before doing anything remotely fun, but she shrugged off the inclination, and with a smile, she slipped her hand into his.

"Definitely."

* * *

They walked down the path quietly, hand in hand. They knew they were in a somewhat secluded spot, but they didn't encounter another soul during the two-minute walk down to the sand. They knew that wouldn't always be the case, since the pathway served several houses in the area, but tonight, it was just the two of them. Their ears were filled with the chirps and cheeps of the tree frogs and crickets, putting on their evening performance for whoever might be listening. When they emerged from the tree line onto the sand, the cacophony of noises created by the island's animal inhabitants was replaced with the roar of the surf. They both paused for a moment, looking up and down the beach, taking in the white/pink color of the fine sand, so very different from east coast shores. The beach wasn't private, but the closest people were more than 100 feet away in either direction. For all intents and purposes, they were alone.

Castle tugged on Kate's hand then to get her attention, and she watched as he kicked off his flip-flops and left them by the entrance to the pathway. She followed his lead and ditched her ballet flats along side. Hands clasped together still, they walked to the edge of the water, allowing the cool ocean water to wash over their hot, tired feet, soothing frazzled nerve endings and taking the edge off of the remaining humidity that shimmered in the tropical air.

Finally, Castle pulled her back to an area of dry sand not far from the water's edge. He sat first, spreading his legs in invitation for her to sit between them. She needed no other prompting and took up that position immediately, leaning back into his broad chest as he extended his hands in back of him and planted them in the sand in order to support their combined weight. Her hands reached out to rest on his knees as her head relaxed onto his shoulder. They both sighed then, a long, contented, comforting exhale, and if they hadn't felt so damn happy and mellow in that moment, they would probably have teased the other and declared "Jinx!"

Their timing was perfect. The sun was probably within five minutes of setting behind the island of Molokai, which lay in a slightly northwest direction of their beach in Kaanapali, and they could also see Lanai almost directly to the west. The evening air was laced with the scent of tropical blooms and something indefinable, like a combination of rum, coconut, and Coppertone. It smelled…_exotic_. Again, so different from the smog and sewers of the city.

Kate burrowed into Castle's chest just a little further, knowing he loved the closeness too. As the sun slipped further toward the horizon, she said, "Hey Toto? I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Castle shook behind her as he laughed at her all-too-true statement. "Sometimes I forget what a goofball you can be."

"Who're you callin' a goofball? You're, like, the king of the goofballs!"

"Then you are my worthy apprentice. I have taught you well."

He sat up then and wrapped his arms around Kate's torso, clearly unable to ever get close enough to her. But she didn't mind; she felt the same way sometimes, like she wanted to crawl into his skin, live there, be comforted by his strength and warmth and love. She knew what a gift this feeling was, how rare and special. She also recognized it for what it was: love, of course. True love. Didn't make it any less terrifying, that idea of forever and ever. But…it was getting easier. Every day. Every day with him by her side. One and done, she told herself. _One and done_.

Castle slipped one hand under her breast to cup it lightly, but there was no sexual intent in the gesture. Rather, it was comforting, a feeling of possession, knowing that they were "it" for the other. That her body fit his perfectly, and vice versa. He nuzzled the soft skin at the hairline behind her ear as the sun inched toward Molokai, starting to sink below the profile of the island's rugged terrain.

"Here we go," Castle whispered into her ear.

Kate just smiled, and thought to herself, _here we go indeed_.

* * *

They walked back to the house, exhausted to the bone. Even though it was only eight o'clock local time, their internal clocks, still in tune with the Eastern time zone, told them it was two am. Castle was used to keeping strange hours as a writer, never knowing when inspiration will strike, but even he was dog-tired. After an extended day of travel and the long, crazy hours they had kept at the precinct lately, they were ready for a soft bed and peaceful, uninterrupted slumber. They wiped the sand off of their feet before walking into the house, immediately stowed the remaining groceries, turned off all of the downstairs lights, and trudged up the stairs in the hopes of collapsing into bed soon.

They took a few moments to unpack, check e-mails, plug in electronics to charge. Kate took her bag of toiletries into the master bathroom and took a few minutes to appreciate the roomy aqua-tiled shower that could easily accommodate the two of them, and then the deep whirlpool bath that she intended to make good use of. Alone _and_ not alone. Suddenly, it occurred to her that a shower to wash the day off sounded like the best idea _ever_.

Kate poked her head out of the bathroom to find Castle typing away at his laptop. "I'm thinking of taking a shower. Interested?" she said with raised eyebrows.

"Am I interested? Seriously? Does the Pope wear a funny hat?"

"I dunno, Castle. I'm not Catholic."

"Well, neither am I, but I've seen pictures, and he most definitely does!"

She rolled her eyes. "Then get in here already!"

He quickly shut the laptop (Kate figured whoever he was sending an email to must not be all that important) and practically leapt off the bed to head in her direction, stripping his t-shirt off as he approached and tossing it toward a laundry basket that had been placed at the foot of their bed. She unabashedly admired the view of his bare chest as he sauntered toward her.

"Coming, dear..." he said in a low, teasing voice.

She smirked and spared him the eye-roll this time. They placed their showering necessities in the stall before Kate turned on the water, hot enough to wash the grime of the germy seats and recirculated air from the airplane off of them, but cool enough to combat the humidity. Castle approached her silently, arms reaching forward to grasp the edges of her t-shirt and pull it over her head. He grinned boyishly as he snapped open the front-fastening clasp of the bra she was wearing, always a favorite of his, before he slid the garment down her arms and tossed it onto the recently discarded shirt. He then quickly kneeled before her, applying the same treatment first to her capris, then returning for her panties. He deliberately dragged them down her legs slowly, taking his time to brush his fingers down the length of her long, smooth legs. She steadied herself with a hand on his shoulder while she stepped out of the garment, watching as he ran his eyes up the expanse of her now-naked body, so clearly adoring, appreciating what he saw before him. While she once found herself unsettled and unsure of his staring, she loved the way looked at her now.

When he finally met her eyes, she took her fingers and carded them through the hair at his temples, scratching and soothing his evident weariness. She was staggered by what she saw in his countenance; his love for her was so obvious now, so unmistakable in his eyes and smile. When she thought about it, he'd been looking at her like this for years, long before they ever admitted to each other what had been so painfully obvious to everyone else. His hands glided up and down the sides of her legs as they watched each other, neither wanting to break the reverie.

Finally, his warm hands settled at her narrow waist and he stood before her again, gripping her tightly. "Better get in there Beckett, or there won't be any hot water left."

"Last I checked, you have entirely too many clothes on, Mr. Castle. Shall we remedy that situation?" He nodded enthusiastically and she made quick work of his pants and boxers.

Kate slipped her hand into his, tugging him behind her into the shower. She stood beneath the showerhead, relishing the heavenly hot water as it beat down on her chest, running down her body. Castle crowded her from behind to wrap her in his arms, surrounding her with warmth from all sides. She quickly spun in his embrace, the water now streaming down her back, her face nuzzled into his neck, feeling the scratchy growth of his beard against her lips and cheek. Her arms snaked over his shoulders while her fingers dove into his hair. They stood there like that for a few long minutes, just holding each other. There was no feeling like it.

As much as they wanted to "break in" the shower (as he had already suggested to her with waggling eyebrows), they were both feeling the effects of the long day, and the desire to be bathed and in bed overruled any passion. They quickly washed themselves, occasionally touching and kissing the other tenderly in the process. They dried off, dressed and brushed their teeth, and before they knew it, they were sinking into the comfort of the master bedroom's bed.

"Uuuuuugh that feels amaaaaaazing!" Castle groaned as their heads hit the pillow. "Seriously. Can't remember a time that a bed felt so good."

Kate, whose eyes had already fluttered shut, grinned and said "Oh yeah? What about the first time you got me into your bed?"

"Oh, it was amazing alright, but that had nothing to do with the actual bed and everything to do with the woman in it."

She turned to him then and opened her eyes to find him looking at her once again, a sleepy softness overtaking him quickly, but the ever-present love was spilling out from his eyes, the tone of his voice.

"You change everything you touch, Kate, for the better. My whole life is different with you in it. I'll never be the same."

She felt the familiar squeeze of emotion in her chest, the one she experienced whenever he talked this way to her, unfiltered and oh-so in love.

She smiled and shook her head at him then. "Such a wordsmith." She reached out and stroked his cheek, and he turned to press a kiss to her palm.

"C'mon. Let's sleep. I plan to wear you out on this trip."

She raised an eyebrow at the suggestive comment, murmuring "You do, do you? Good luck with that."

"Hey, I may not succeed, but I can't wait to try."

With the click of a lamp, soft kisses to the lips, and whispered "I love yous" and "goodnights," they swiftly drifted into peaceful slumber.

* * *

_A/N: Whew! My return to fanfic...I sincerely hope that reading it was worth your time. This trip is based upon my own travels to the Hawaiian islands and my adventures there, so I hope to impart some authenticity to the story. You'll notice that this was generally a rather fluffy chapter, and while I love me some good ol' fluff, I require depth to my fluff. Expect some deep conversation between these two while they enjoy the tropics ('cause we all know we can't witness every conversation we want to see them have...that's what fanfic is for). I'm also debating the content (and therefore the rating) of this fic. It's been a while since I've written smut, but DAMN I love good smut, so let me know your thoughts on that. And as always, I genuinely appreciate any and all of your input as readers. After all, I write for you! Well, and for me. But mostly for you!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Day Two**

Before he even opened his eyes, Castle knew it was early still; probably 5am or so. Damn off-kilter internal clock. He was no stranger to travel, for both business and pleasure, and had had his fair share of experiences with jet lag over the years. But this time, there were no social events or book signings to attend. No, this time he had days and days to laze about and nap and play and let the unbelievably hot woman currently lying next to him wear him out. He suddenly didn't mind waking so early.

Castle blinked his eyes open, slowly, and took in the room in the violet early morning light, deep shadows still thrown across the length of the room. Kate laid nestled against him still, her back plastered to his front, breathing slowly and steadily. He propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at her profile, her dark lashes fanning her cheeks, her lips slightly pursed as though waiting for him to deliver a kiss.

He held his breath, just for a moment. Or maybe she had stolen it from him. Wouldn't have been the first time. _Jesus…she is so damn beautiful_, he thought. _Inside _and_ out_. He took a peek under the covers to see that she was wearing a soft lilac camisole and gray sleep shorts. Pajamas or couture, it made no difference. She was stunning.

He loved everything about her style, and she certainly knew how to make style work _for_ her. Her work attire was always professional and borderline conservative at times, but an outfit that would have appeared staid and stuffy on one woman looked sexy and commanding on her. It certainly didn't hurt that he intimately knew what lay under those clothes, the expanse of silky skin that he had spent hours upon hours touching, tasting, memorizing.

They had only a handful of opportunities in the past year to get dressed up for various occasions, but he'd seen her in plenty of formalwear over the years and _God damn_ she wore a dress well. He'd never, _ever_ be able to forget that blue Hervé Léger dress, that amazing, skin-tight, curve-hugging, knockout of a dress from the "Heat Wave" book party. He had talked her into putting it on one night a few months ago after a few glasses of wine, insisting that he wanted to do a reenactment of that night and have it end on a more positive note. While no reenactment occurred, that evening had a considerably more positive ending, judging by the amount of times she moaned, "yes…yes…_yeeessssss_…" into his ear later that same night. He smiled at the memory.

But maybe his favorite style of hers with the one he was currently witnessing: the soft, clean, casual Kate. Face scrubbed and make-up free, hair loose and wild, having curled naturally after their shower the night before. There was something almost…_innocent_ about this look, but infinitely sexy too. He thanked whatever higher power that might exist for the opportunity to see her in this relaxed, informal state. He knew how outwardly reserved she was by nature, and what an honor it was to be allowed into her private life at all.

He resisted the urge to pinch himself and question his good fortune, and instead, lowered his head back to the pillow. He figured he'd just lie here quietly until Kate awoke so they could begin their day. She was usually awake before him back home, so it wouldn't be long.

He started when he heard her murmur, "Morning, Castle."

"Oh shit! Did I wake you?" he worried aloud.

She grinned, but decided not to torture him. "No, actually, I've been awake for about a half hour. I was just waiting for you to join me. Were you staring again?" She attempted to shoot a withering look over her shoulder at him.

He wasn't buying it. "I was, in fact, starting at you. Wanna make something of it?" God, he loved to challenge her now.

"Absolutely."

"Excellent. What time is it anyway?" Castle craned his neck in an attempt to see the clock on the nightstand.

"It's about quarter after five. Never thought you'd find yourself waking on your own at this hour, did ya?" Kate rolled toward him so she could see his face.

"Hey now! I get up at odd hours with you all the time for body drops!" he protested.

"Not willingly and _never_ happily."

"Are you saying I should be happy about murder, Beckett? That's pretty dark."

Kate scrunched up her face while she thought better of her word choice. "Okay, maybe happy isn't the right word."

"Hhmmph, that's what I thought. And besides, my body is telling me that it's actually after 11am." he whined.

"Your body can't help itself, Castle. We're creatures of habit and hormones. You'll adjust soon enough."

He pouted at that, his plump lower lip thrust out enticingly at her. She sunk a tooth into _her_ lower lip in order to stay her urge to kiss him senseless. "On that note, may I make a proposal for what we do with our day?"

He fixed a wide-eyed, innocent-boy look on her. "As long as it includes hanging-from-the-chandeliers-type sex, I'm on board."

Kate could have sworn that she pulled a muscle, she rolled her eyes so hard. "Taking into account that lovely and romantic offer, I was thinking…let's just do nothing today. Relax, walk around the neighborhood, go to the beach. Swim a little, read. Do a little of that adjusting that I mentioned a moment ago."

Castle noticed her looking at him expectantly, and he realized that she wanted his input on the matter. That she valued his opinion. And that more than anything, she genuinely wanted him to enjoy his vacation, as much as he wanted that for her.

He smiled, wide and full of teeth, and declared, "Katherine Beckett, I think that might be the second best idea you've ever had."

Her brow crinkled and she smirked, "What was my best idea?"

He looked at her incredulously, eyes wide and mouth ajar, as though he couldn't believe she was making such an absurd inquiry. "Seriously Beckett? Ummm, hooking up with me, of course!"

And with that, he buried his face into her exposed skin, placing a noisy raspberry on her neck. But he quickly changed gears, nuzzling and kissing the soft juncture where her neck and shoulder met. He darted his tongue out to taste her skin, and she felt the familiar stirrings of desire tightening within her belly. She loved what he could do to her, what he could make her feel, what no other man had been able to draw out of her. He made her _free_.

She clasped her arms around him while he explored the gentle angle with his mouth, and sighed, "Ridiculous man."

He nipped at her skin for that comment, soothing it with a warm, wet combination of lips and tongue. She could barely make out the muffled, "You love that I'm ridiculous."

"No." she murmured into early morning air.

Castle's head lifted to make eye contact. "No?"

"No." She shook her head softly, but then she rewarded him with a sweet smile. She waited another beat before she said, "I just love you."

He sighed happily, closing his eyes then and dropping his forehead to meet hers. He paused there for a moment, just waiting, reveling in the closeness and the warmth of her breath before he rose again to look into her stunning hazel eyes. They were dark and bottomless in the early light.

"Kate…" he started, but he had to close his eyes and take another deep breath before he was able to look up at her again and speak. She waited patiently. She had a feeling that whatever he was about to tell her was worth the wait. Hadn't he always been worth it?

"Do you know what you do to me, Kate? What I feel when I'm with you? Hell, what I feel when I'm just _thinking_ about you?"

She felt a vibrant liquid warmth within her chest, spreading out to her extremities, leaving her tingling. She tilted her head to one side and grinned. "Yeah, I have an idea."

"Honestly, I hope you do. I hope it's even half as powerful for you as it is for me. I…" He paused then and swallowed, clearly searching for the appropriate words. "I know that as a writer, I'm supposed to avoid using clichés, but sometimes they just fit a situation so perfectly. And you need to know, I need to tell you…I have never in my life felt this way, Kate. Never."

Her eyes grew wide at his declaration, and for a moment, he tensed with the worry that he had said too much, come on too strong. It wouldn't have been the first time, but he wouldn't take it back. Couldn't if he tried. Didn't want to.

He watched as she visibly relaxed, and waited expectantly for her response.

"I thought writers were supposed to avoid using hyperbole, too." she hummed teasingly, wanting to dispel the lingering tension she sensed in him.

"It's not hyperbole if it's the truth."

Looking into his beautiful blue eyes then, she felt overwhelmed by the power behind his words. She _knew_ he meant it. She felt like she was staring into his very soul, like he was willingly, happily laying all of himself and his earthly possessions at her feet to do with as she pleased.

She was jabbed by a brief, fleeting pang of regret for having shut him out for so long, for how they had hurt each other in the past. No…regret wasn't the right word. Melancholy maybe? Sadness over misunderstandings and lost time? They had talked about their long-standing attraction, what they had felt for the other long before they made their confessions in the dark of his room on that stormy night last May. In the end, they both agreed that they most likely would have crashed and burned if they had entered into a relationship before they had been ready, before he had grown up a little and she had dismantled that wall. So…no. It wasn't regret.

That's when it hit her: it was a determination she felt. Determination to never waste time like that again. To appreciate each other and what their relationship had flourished into, every day.

The corners of her lips curled up in a shy smile, and she whispered, "Kiss me."

Never one to deny a lady's request, Castle dipped his head, lowered his smiling lips softly to make contact with hers, brushing over the sensitive flesh again and again, and again. They stayed that way for long moments, neither deepening the kiss, just enjoying the press of skin against skin over and over. He veered away from her sweet mouth then, trailing kisses over her silken cheek, down the edge of her jaw, to the tender flesh of her earlobe, before he paused for a moment, his breath gliding over her while he waited.

"Kate…" he whispered. He lifted his head then to look into her eyes again. She gazed at him with such love and acceptance; any lingering fear was whisked away through the open windows of the master suite.

"I love you, Kate. I just…I love you. So much."

They held each other tightly then, not bothering to move from the bed until the sun had long since risen.

* * *

"So…I'm thinking eggs and sausage, and let's cut up that pineapple, too."

"Sounds fabulous. I'm starving."

They began moving around the kitchen then, prepping some nourishment before they put on shoes and explored their surroundings.

Castle looked over at his gorgeous partner while he whisked eggs and she expertly carved the pineapple. He had never seen her do that before…where had she learned how to do that?

"When did you learn to cut up a pineapple with such finesse, Beckett? I'm impressed."

She looked up and smiled at him before getting back to her task. "This isn't my first rodeo, Castle. I've been to Hawaii before, you know."

"Wait, what? Have you been holding out on me? You never told me about this! Where and when? I need details, Kate, and I need them now." He poured the eggs into the prepped pan while the sausage sizzled on the neighboring burner.

"More layers of the Beckett onion, Castle?" He glanced up from the eggs to grin at her comment.

"Actually, I went with my parents. I was about sixteen at the time." She paused, and he could see her eyes go slightly unfocused while she brought the memory to the surface.

"God Castle, it's so funny, in retrospect. I did _not_ want to go on the trip. I was so mortified about vacationing with my parents. You know, they weren't 'cool' anymore, so God forbid I be seen with them, even if it was practically half-way around the world where no one cared who I was." Kate emphasized the word 'cool' with exaggerated air quotes, the knife she was using still clutched in one hand.

"You were a teen, Kate. You're not supposed to think your parents are cool."

Her smile was sad but genuine. "Yeah, I know. We went to Oahu. Stayed in a cottage on the eastern side of the island in a little community called Lanikai. Besides having to travel with my parents, that was the next strike against them."

Castle looked at her questioningly. "How so?"

"Oh, are you kidding? In my adolescent mind, all of the cool kids and their families went to Honolulu. Waikiki Beach was where all the action was. And all the boys, of course…" she snickered.

"Of course. You were every inch your sixteen years, weren't you?"

"Exactly. And I was horrible, just horrible to them. Ugh, what a brat I was! I refused to sit next to them at the beach. As though that would show them, huh?" She chuckled to herself while she shook her head. "On our third day there, I met a boy at the beach. He was surfing and man-oh-man, was that the bees knees to my sixteen-year-old self." She finished cutting the pineapple into bite-sized pieces and placed them into a painted porcelain bowl.

Castle realized he had a huge grin listening to her, taking in this snippet of her past, of that private life that she guarded so fiercely. Another layer, indeed. "What happened with him?"

"Absolutely nothing. He asked me to meet him down at the beach that night, and my parents caught me trying to sneak out to do just that. They put the kibosh on it, of course, as well they should have, but that was the third strike against them as far as I was concerned. Oh God, I was so incensed, Castle! You should have heard me rant and rave at them. 'You're the worst parents ever! I never get to do anything fun when you're around.' Seriously, I was awful. Just…abysmal."

She shook her head, and when she looked to him again, her smile looked a little watered-down, as though her tale had just taken a turn. "I stayed in my room for almost the whole trip after that. I refused to leave when my parents wanted to go do something. And of course, after my antics with surfer boy, they didn't feel comfortable leaving me alone. So basically, my obstinance stranded them at the house. They'd leave, one or the other to get groceries and such, but that was about it."

Kate paused then, took a deep breath. Castle was plating their eggs and sausage, but she knew he was hanging on her every word. He was simply waiting her out. He knew that there was both joy and pain intertwined with the memory, and he didn't want to push. He wanted the story told her way.

"Toward the end of our stay, I actually started to feel some remorse, to regret my behavior. I would never tell _them_ that, of course."

"Of course."

"I started coming out of my room more, went to the beach a few times. Even helped with meals a few times. That's when my mom taught me how to cut up the pineapple. I remember eating it after dinner that night…God, it was delicious, Castle. I'd never tasted anything like it. I mean, I've eaten some good pineapple over the years, but that one…that one lives on in my memory. I'm sure being in Hawaii had something to do with it."

"Everything tastes better in Hawaii," he replied simply, and set the plates in front of them at the breakfast nook in the kitchen. She spooned some of the pineapple onto his plate, and then onto hers while he retrieved the coffees he had prepared for them.

"That was our last night there. I remember, we spent the evening in the pretty little backyard the house had. They had these tiki torches in a storage shed that we lit, and all these little white lights strung between the trees. I hadn't bothered going out there until that night, and I instantly regretted that I hadn't. It was so beautiful, serene. Like a fairy's garden. And my parents…they never nagged me, never made me feel bad about my behavior. They had worked so hard and spent so much to arrange this wonderful family vacation, and I…"

She stopped then. She realized that she was staring out the window in the nook, the bright airiness of the space reflecting off her face. She sighed and looked over at Castle. He waited her out patiently.

"I never did apologize to them." She lowered her eyes then, taking in the meal before them.

"Kate, you may have been sixteen, but technically you were a child still. You can't torture yourself over the things you did as a child."

"I know. " She smiled at his comforting. "I know that. And the truth is that I never fought with them like that again. I mean, we had our spats here and there, but I was so profoundly ashamed of my behavior on that trip. I wanted so much to be treated like an adult, but I had acted like a spoiled child. They hadn't raised me to behave that way." She paused, and then added, "They were so forgiving of me, you know?"

"Hello? Do you remember to whom you're speaking? I'm amazed that my teenage shenanigans didn't make my mother's hair completely white. Or…you know, maybe they did and that's when she started dying her hair!" His eyes grew comically wide as he tapped a finger on his chin, evidently in deep thought over the matter.

She blurted out a giggle then, grateful for the break in the conversation. She really did love talking about her mom, but it could be draining. He knew that, and he understood. And thankfully, he seamlessly steered them to another topic.

"Eat up, Beckett. You're gonna need your strength today for all that relaxing we're going to do." With that he scooped up a forkful of scrambled egg and dug in.

She took a bite of the pineapple and let the sweet-tart flavor spread over her tongue. She closed her eyes and let out a positively filthy moan.

"Whoa. Kate. Does this pineapple have mystical properties that I'm not aware of?" He forked a wedge of the golden fruit and put it in his mouth. "Oh. Yeah. Yeah, okay, you weren't kidding about it tasting better here. My God…that is divine."

She grinned at him. "Told ya."

* * *

After they cleaned up from breakfast, they strolled up and down the nearby residential streets and the nearby major road, taking in the houses and condos, shops and cafés that were scattered across the vivid green landscape. Or at least they did after Castle stopped trying to feel her up while she was putting their plates and utensils into the dishwasher.

It was so tempting. Really, it was. He had wrapped himself around her from behind, his hands against her belly while her own hands swept over the dirty dishes, his heat seeping through her thin t-shirt. But then, he had swept them up her sides and had lightly cupped her breasts, running his talented fingers over the soft material, her nipples hardening almost instantly, and…really, she wanted to seduce him right then and there in the kitchen. After all, vacation sex was neck and neck with make-up sex for the "best sex ever" award. She had almost jumped up on the counter to wrap her legs around him, but she thought better of it. She had plans for him later that may or may not have included the shower. Or the tub. She hadn't made up her mind yet, but the day was still young. They would break in the countertop another time.

They picked up a few random items from some of the shops they encountered while they walked. Castle bought a pair of swim trunks that he insisted were cooler than anything he currently owned. They wandered into a specialty food shop where they bought real Kona coffee, fresh pineapple marmalade, and tasty coconut shortbread cookies, some of which had fruit fillings, while others were dipped in dark chocolate. Kate had admired some simple black pearl and white gold drop earrings at a nearby boutique, and after she shook her head and said "No, I already have too much jewelry I don't wear," Castle immediately had the sales clerk wrap them up for him on the sly. He was determined to spoil her, since he knew she wouldn't spoil herself.

When they returned to the house, they prepared to set off for the beach for the remainder of their lazy afternoon. They threw some refreshments into their bag alongside their reading materials. When they had changed, they covered themselves in sunscreen ("No burns, Beckett! Nothing put a damper on romance like a sun burn!"), scooped up some towels and beach chairs and made their way down to Kahekili Beach.

They had been lazing there for a while, reading and napping in the partial, scattered shade of a nearby palm when Kate suddenly piped up.

"You know Castle, I was wondering…did you and your mother take many vacations when you were a child?"

He looked to her, taking in her appearance. Her two-piece suit wasn't scandalously skimpy or anything, but she looked dynamite in it. A deep, dark ocean blue with silvery embroidered accents along he waistline and her cleavage, with simple strings, knots, and bows holding everything in place. She had pulled her hair into a curly ponytail at the base of her skull and her floppy straw hat sheltered her face.

"Hello? Earth to Castle?" she said teasingly. She may have had big, dark Jackie O-style sunglasses covering her eyes, but didn't need to see her eyes to see the amusement etched into every line of her face.

He stretched and sighed dramatically. "I'd apologize for staring at you, but I'm actually not sorry in the least. You really do look fantastic. Is that a new suit?"

"In fact it is. Just bought it for this trip. I figured, I can't go to the beach in the buff. We're not in the Hamptons, after all."

"Sound logic, of course. But don't forget the Jacuzzi, Beckett. No garments required. You heard Mike last night."

"Oh trust me, I haven't forgotten. Nor have I forgotten that you didn't answer my question about childhood vacations. C'mon, Castle. I told you my story this morning. Quid pro quo."

"Whipping out the Latin, are we? You must be serious then. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I can tell you honestly that my mother and I never went on vacation."

Wait. What? Kate couldn't believe it. "Really? Not even a short weekend somewhere?"

"Not a one. Really. Well, let me amend that. When I was about three we took the bus to Virginia Beach to visit some of my mother's extended family. I can't conjure any memories of my own about the trip, but over the years, Mother has told me so many stories about it that it's almost like those stories have become my memories. Does that make sense?"

Kate just smiled and nodded her understanding, hoping that her silence would encourage him to continue.

"Of course, as an adult, I can look back and see that my mother did the best she could with what little we had. It was always feast or famine. When she was working and the money was there, she couldn't leave and abandon her job. When she wasn't working, what little money we had went toward our survival."

Kate watched him carefully. The memories weren't bad ones, but she could tell that he hadn't talked about this in a while, if he ever had at all.

"I think she wanted more for me, though. I think she compensated by taking me on adventures around the island. We spent a _lot_ of time exploring parks and museums and theaters. She's the one who took me to the huge main branch of the public library for the first time. We knew where all of the best hot dog and ice cream carts were around town. You know, I really have her to thank for knowing Manhattan so well." he ended softly.

"There's nothing about Martha that's typical, Castle, but she clearly adores you."

"Ha! No, she would be loath to be described as run-of-the-mill. And yes, I know her love for me runs deep. For Alexis, too." After a pause, he added, "And you too, you know."

Kate looked at him questioningly. "Me too, what?"

"My mom loves you. She thinks you're the cat's pajamas, Beckett. She has a great deal of admiration for you."

"Admiration? Really?" She hadn't meant to sound so incredulous, but what would a grand dame like Martha Rodgers admire about her?

"God yes! You're strong and dedicated and passionate. Your chosen occupation couldn't be more different than hers, yet you approach it with the same whole-hearted determination and gusto that she approaches her acting with." He paused then, and quietly added, "And you put up with me. She would love you for that alone."

Kate smile was soft and sweet. "Well, I care about her too. Very much. And Alexis. You have a pretty great family, Castle."

He reached out to tangle his fingers in hers. "_We_ have a great family." he stated with conviction.

She looked down, almost uncomfortable with the intensity of what he was telling her. But she was also eager to learn more about this man, so she spoke up again. "So, when exactly _did_ you go on a legit vacation for the first time?"

"Mind like a steel trap, eh Beckett?" He gave her a sideways grin when she scoffed at his teasing. "Actually, the first real vacation I ever took was with Meredith. Alexis too, but she was just a toddler at the time."

"Really? Where did you go?"

He chuckled. "Prepare your sixteen-year-old self to be jealous, but we went to Oahu…Waikiki, in fact."

"No shit?"

"God's honest truth." But then he paused, and didn't continue.

She suddenly sensed it wasn't exactly a happy story, but she wasn't letting him off the hook. She needed to hear this stuff. They needed to talk about these things.

"And…how was it?"

He thought for a second before he shrugged and said, "Fine. It was fun, actually. Alexis was such a hoot. She had never been to a beach like the ones there and she couldn't get enough of playing in the sand. Every night, that girl was covered in it from stem to stern. When I would drain the bath, there was a sand bar in the bottom of the tub."

Kate laughed at the imagery. "I can imagine. This sand is so fine. It sticks to _everything_."

"Exactly. But she loved it. And of course, with that red hair of hers, she was _so_ fair, and I was constantly slathering her in sunscreen so she wouldn't burn. Oh! And then she discovered Piña Coladas."

Kate's eyes grew wide with that admission so he quickly continued. "I mean, she wasn't knocking back alcoholic drinks or anything, Beckett. Sheesh! What kind of dad do you take me for?"

She fought the urge to be sappy and tell him that he's one of the best dads she's ever known. "An unconventional one, that's for sure."

"Maybe, but I don't contribute to the delinquency of minors. Actually, Meredith was drinking one on one of the few occasions she went to the beach with us and let Alexis have a sip. She loved it, and she wanted more, of course, so we had to order a virgin drink for her. And I kid you not, she sucked that thing down so fast, to this day I don't know how she wasn't falling over with a serious head freeze."

Kate loved hearing the story about a toddler-sized Alexis, but his comment about Meredith's absence wasn't lost on her. It didn't take a homicide detective to figure out that any discord during the trip was due to their rocky relationship. But she wasn't done pushing.

"What about Meredith?"

"What about her?" His answer was short, but not angry, so she forged ahead again.

"Did you have fun with her on the trip?"

Castle's shoulders drooped almost imperceptibly and he sighed. "Not really. Our marriage was already strained by then. We took the trip in part to spend some time together and work on our relationship, but in the end, I recall barely seeing her. There was always something that prevented her from spending time with Alexis and me. She would have a spa appointment. Or the sun was too intense for her skin. Or she had a headache or some other phantom malady that kept her holed up in the hotel room. It was always 'The restaurant must have served me bad food!' or 'The humidity is making me dizzy!' or something to that effect."

Kate's chest tightened at the obvious sadness that surrounded his memories of the trip. In spite of the friendly truce that she and Meredith had reached earlier that year, she felt a sudden flash of anger at her for treating his tender heart so carelessly. She knew it was ancient history, but Meredith's betrayal and the failure of their marriage had left a lasting impression on him.

She was surprised when he continued without any prompting. "We'd both been so busy during the first years of our marriage; she with her acting career and me with my writing, and Alexis was so little still. We had the money to go but simply hadn't made the effort. And by the time we finally managed to go on that trip, it was too late. She was distancing herself from us. I don't know exactly when her cheating started, but I'm pretty sure it was going on by then. I think she was already making plans to leave."

Kate once again worked to tamp her anger down. It was a futile emotion at this point, and she knew it, but it didn't change the fact that she wanted to rip the woman a new one. Castle had told her about Meredith's infidelity long ago, on a wintry night back in January. They had snuggled under his covers and talked into the wee hours about the serious relationships they had been in over the years. He told her about Kyra, Meredith, and Gina. She told him about Charlie, her first serious boyfriend in college, and about Will and Josh. They left no stone unturned that night. The conversation revealed a lot about their attitudes toward relationships, sex, and love. Some of the memories had been difficult to relive, but in the end it was cathartic.

She knew Castle hadn't told the story looking for sympathy, so she tried to say something…not patronizing. "I'm sorry the trip turned out that way."

"Yeah…yeah." He stopped again. Meredith was certainly no saint, but she _was_ the mother of his daughter. She would always have a presence in his life for that reason alone, and he had no desire to tear her down over events long past. He appreciated the fact that Kate didn't engage in that kind of trash talking, either.

"Guess neither of us had the best vacation experiences on Oahu, huh?"

That made him chuckle, finally. "No, not the best. But honestly, when I think about that trip, I mainly recall having a great time with Alexis. She was the only person I traveled with for years after that. She was always a fun travel companion. We were a well-matched father-daughter team."

"That doesn't surprise me at all. The Piña Colada thing, though…"

He barked a laugh at that. "I know. Be sure to tease her about it when she arrives."

He took off his sunglasses and looked at her then.

"Hey, thank you for being okay with her joining us for a few days, by the way. I know this was supposed to be our vacation, but..."

Kate held up a hand to stop him then. "Castle, stop. I'm thrilled that she could make it work. And we have plenty of time to ourselves in the end. Don't thank me for something that I'm just as pleased about as you."

With that, he just sighed happily, put his sunglasses back on, and reclined back in his chair. "Seriously Beckett? Girlfriend of the year award goes to you."

"I know," she sighed on a grin, and then returned to her Kindle.

* * *

They took their time leaving the beach, finally retreating when hunger and thirst intervened. They prepped a simple meal that night: grilled filet mignon with roasted potatoes and a green salad. They dined on the lanai with a bottle of red wine and discussed the merits of eating al fresco and how it seemed to enhance the flavor of the food. _Doesn't everything taste better in Hawaii, Beckett?_ he had asked teasingly, remembering her story about the pineapple. She knew that when it came to her, his memory was unparalleled.

They spent the evening quietly, still shaking off the effects of their jet lag. Castle had brought his media box so with a quick HDMI hookup to the flat screen, they had his entire movie library at their disposal. Kate had never seen "Adjustment Bureau" so they settled on the love story-thriller-mystery. Castle dozed off toward the end, but she let him while she watched on, not worried because he had already seen it. When the credits were finally rolling, she nudged him.

"I'm awake! I'm awake." he shouted, sitting up in an attempt to look alert.

Kate went about turning off the television and the lamps, and then crossed the room to stand before him. She nudged his knees apart and stood in the vee of his legs, reaching down to grab his hands in hers.

"I'm going to take a shower before bed." She had finally made up her mind about the locale of her planned seduction. The bathtub could wait for another day.

Castle just smiled up at her, and his weariness suddenly fell away.

She tilted her head and smiled at him coyly. "You comin'?"

He didn't have to be asked twice.

* * *

_A/N: My apologies for how long it took to update this story! It was actually about 95% done over a week ago but real life intervened. Hopefully, I can stay more on top of it from here on out. Some of you may notice the distinct lack of smut in this chapter, and all I can tell you is that the smut fairy is not keen on this story being that graphic. What can I say; some stories just don't lend themselves to that content. However, I'm working on a series of episode-related one shots that I hope to publish soon, and that will have plenty of smutty goodness in it, I can assure you. So YAY for smut. Having said all that, thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and if you feel so inclined, please leave some input for me! Mahalo!_


End file.
